gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Supplies/Steal Missions
There are a total of 14 possible Steal Supplies mission scenarios that a player can encounter when stealing supplies to store as part of the Gunrunning Update. The missions follow a very similar structure to Further Adventures in Finance and Felony's Special Cargo Buy Missions and Import/Export's Vehicle Cargo Source Missions, wherein a scenario involving stealing supplies will be picked at random, varying from hijacking military convoys to stealing supplies from gang members. Each job has a 30 minute time limit that starts as soon as the player spawns outside their bunker. Alien Egg A UFO is found crashed near Fort Zancudo. This mission simply requires the player to pick up the supply (an alien egg), and take it back to the lab. After reaching a certain distance to the crash site, any vehicle the player is driving will be force shut down, and they must proceed on foot. At the scene, some military vehicles and SUVs as well as corpses with wounds in the rectum are scattered around the wreck. After the alien egg has been picked up, several aliens will be spawned, using the same scenario seen in Story Mode mission Grass Roots - Michael. They pose no threat to the player and disappear shortly after. On returning, the player's vehicle will be usable, and stormy weather will dissipate before the player arrives at their Bunker. This resupply job is only available once the player has completed at least 600 resupplies'Data Lines:' and only when starting a new supply run between 21:00 and 23:00. Also, it is still randomly selected, so it does not necessarily appear immediately after completing the 600th job. File:GTA Online Easter Egg - Secret Alien Egg Supply Mission (Legit Way) Altruist Cult This resupply mission needs the player to steal supplies from the Altruists. Upon arrival, the supplies are guarded by a bunch of cultists equipped with Pistols, Flare Guns (which cannot damage occupants in a vehicle) and Pump Shotguns. Some of them might attempt to attack the player with melee weapons like Battle Axes. Even though they have low firepower and can be taken out with ease, it should be noted that doing this mission at night might cause visibility issues since all Rat-Loaders at the scene have their high beams turned on. So one can consider shooting them out first or eliminating the enemies from afar, or rather, simply rush to the supplies and quickly leave the area. With the supplies retrieved, up to four waves of cult members driving in Rat-Loaders will spawn and chase the player in an attempt to take back the loot. Locations of the Altruists' hideouts: *Strawberry, under bridges next to the Vanilla Unicorn strip club, South Los Santos. *Altruist Camp, Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness *Raton Canyon, north side of Cassidy Creek in the forest near Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. Cartel Hideout Madrazo Cartel members are holed up in one of three interior locations. Players need to infiltrate the location to retrieve the supplies and return to the bunker. Upon entry, the player will be provided with a Pump Shotgun and a Flashlight for said weapon if they do not have one already, though players should feel free to use anything else they have. Agent 14 would state that the visibility is very low and thus, players need the flashlight enabled to help fighting through the enemies. Four waves of cartel members would come in pairs using the Huntely S as their vehicle. Locations *Rogers Salvage and Scrap, La Puerta. Note that once the supplies are obtained, Agent 14 would text the player stating that the nearest exit is locked and they must go all the way back to entrance. *Abandoned Mine, Great Chaparral *Los Santos Transit tunnels, Los Santos River (HD Universe) end. Clandestine Agent 14 informs the player that the supplies are being kept by the Los Santos Triads somewhere at the gang's hideout and that they have to find the supplies' exact whereabouts while (if necessary) taking out enemy agents on the way. After the player has arrived, a yellow question mark will appear on the mission area's map and all enemies on site will be highlighted with detection cones. Agent 14 will send a text message suggesting them find the supplies without triggering the alarm. In the meantime, the player will be automatically provided with a suppressed Combat Pistol for use. (Can be kept after mission) If the player manages to collect the supplies and escape undetected, there should be no reinforcements en route. However, the player can ignore the advice given and complete the mission the aggressive way, although this will immediately alert all the enemies and spawning two Froggers as backup. When returning to the Bunker, four waves of Triads members in Dubsta2s or Buzzard Attack Choppers will try to intercept the player. On the Yacht there's an unoccupied Frogger that the player can use to escape. One should be aware that there could be multiple supply crates in the area if doing this mission with other players in their Organizations/Biker Gangs. If they still haven't found the supplies after 10 minutes of mission time, Agent 14 will pinpoint the location(s) for them. Note that, during certain scenarios, it would be impossible to use a stealth approach as there are enemies talking to each other, therefore they cannot be killed at once by a single player. Provided the player has obtained an aircraft, the pursuing enemies are virtually ignored. There are a total of three hideout locations for the Triads: *SS Bulker Cargo Ship, Chupacabra Street, Elysian Island. *Foreign Yacht, off the coast of Paleto Bay. The supplies would be in the top floor, right in the bar and some may appear in the engine room. The Organization/MC would be provided with 2 Dinghies (Heist variant) and would respawn on a Seashark if they are killed. *A dock southeast of Dutch London Street, Banning. Resupply-GTAO-CargoShip-ArrivingAtShip.PNG|Arriving at SS Bulker. Resupply-GTAO-CargoShip-SearchCargoShip.PNG|Search the cargo ship for the supplies. Resupply-GTAO-CargoShip-StealSupplies.PNG|Steal the supplies. Helicopter Packages When the mission begins, a black Technical Aqua will spawn outside the bunker for use in the mission - it can be noted that the Technical Aqua is only really useful if the player has at least one more player active in their organization to help out in the mission or if the supplies ended up landing in water. Otherwise, an air vehicle, preferably armed, is much more useful for players on their own. 4 Frogger helicopters will spawn in mid-air, flying across the state slowly. The objective is to destroy the helicopters to retrieve the supplies - the supplies are found in one of these helicopters. The helicopters will have gunners in the side bay. When the right one is destroyed, the supplies will begin to fall to the ground on a parachute. The player simply needs to collect the package and take it back to the bunker. Do note that if there are multiple players in the player's organization/motorcycle club, there would be multiple packages, thus player/s may need to shoot down more than one to obtain the supplies. On the way back to the bunker, pairs of Buzzard Attack Choppers will spawn and will persistently shoot the player with the on-board miniguns. The destination at which the helicopters will spawn can be one of three locations: *El Gordo Lighthouse *North Calafia Way, Galilee *McKenzie Field, Grapeseed Resupply-GTAO-HelicopterPackages-TechnicalAqua.PNG|The Technical Aqua provided for the mission. Resupply-GTAO-HelicopterPackages-ElGordoLightHouse.PNG|Go to El Gordo Lighthouse Resupply-GTAO-HelicopterPackages-TakeOutHelicopters.PNG|Take out the helicopters. Resupply-GTAO-HelicopterPackages-CollectSupplies.PNG|Steal the supplies. Merryweather Convoy This resupply mission involves a convoy transporting the supplies. The convoy will usually be located around Great Chaparral and Zancudo River. The convoy consists of 3 matte black Insurgent Pick-Ups in formation, defending either a matte black Insurgent or matte black APC (after completing Offshore Assets). The vehicle being defended contains the supplies. Above, a Valkyrie with Merryweather units on the side will be following the convoy closely behind. When the mission is initiated, a marker indicating the initial area will be highlighted on the map, and, on arrival, a small circle on the radar will illustrate the area at which the convoy should be stopped. The area circled will contain crates and concrete pallets intended for protecting the player. A Dozer will be parked in the area in one of the locations, which can be used to form a barricade. The convoy will arrive at the location after around 1 minute of waiting on site, and when arriving, will open fire on the player. The player should take out the aerial unit and Insurgent Pick-Up gunners before stealing the Insurgent/APC. On the way back to the bunker, pairs of matte black Contenders will pursue the player and open fire, along with what's remaining of the convoy. The supplies vehicle can take damage without failing the mission, but must not be destroyed. The tailing enemies will eventually give up chasing when the player arrives near the bunker. However, as of the Doomsday Heist update, gunners on the Valkyrie and APC are given the ability to man their respective turrets. They can and will open fire at the player, especially the Valkyrie's gunner, being able to spawn-kill the player with dead-eyed accuracy. And therefore, a new approach is advised. The player needs to get themself an armored (preferably armed) vehicle, such as the Insurgent Pick-Up Custom, to be in position before triggering the convoy. Once ready, concentrate firing at the Valkyrie until it is destroyed, the APC should be in sight after this. With the major threat eradicated, occupants in the APC can be eliminated with ease, though it is still advised to take out the gunner first. Additionally, tanks can create a great distraction, assuming another player is on scene to help. Another great method is to prepare a land vehicle, preferably a personnel vehicle, near the ambush location and nuke the Valkyrie in an armed aircraft. Once the Valkyrie went down, the player can enter the land vehicle and chase what remains of the convoy. For the Great Chaparral and Zancudo River locations, it's possible to ambush the convoy by placing sticky bombs on the road and then detonating them as the convoy passes. Once one of the vehicles is damaged, the rest of the convoy stops, and then they can be taken out. It's recommended to find cover quickly after doing this, as the enemies can cause a lot of damage if the player is exposed. If the mission takes place on Elysian Island, one can also hide underneath the bridge before the ambush point, take out all ground troops and obtain supplies, while ignoring the Valkyrie on the way back. The APC would add more to the supplies bar compared to the Insurgent. It's most likely that Insurgent is simply loading the supplies (as it's clearly visible in-game) and the APC itself is broken down into supplies. The convoy will be located at one of the three locations: *Great Chaparral, on a series of dirt roads off Route 68. *Zancudo River, on the southern end of the wooden bridge crossing the river, also off Route 68. *Elysian Island, Signal Street, north of Voodoo Place. Resupply-GTAO-Convoy-ConvoyArea.PNG|The convoy area, marked in yellow on the radar. Resupply-GTAO-Convoy-ConvoyArriving.PNG|The convoy arriving at the ambush. Resupply-GTAO-Convoy-StealSupplies.PNG|Steal the supplies. Resupply-GTAO-Convoy-APC.PNG|An APC can occasionally be the supplies vehicle. Resupply-GTAO-Convoy-Enemies.PNG|Tailing enemies spawning in Contenders. Railgun This resupply mission involves stealing a Railgun from a heavily protected area. When the mission is initiated, a marker indicating the location of the product will be located on the GPS. The Railgun is found inside one of two protected buildings, being either the Humane Labs and Research or the "Merryweather HQ" Naval Port. At Humane Labs, the player has to complete a BruteForce hack to gain access to the building, at the Los Santos Naval Port, the player must also perform a BruteForce hack to gain entrance into the building where the Railgun is located, however, unlike at Humane Labs, the player would already be under fire from Merryweather units, so caution should be used while hacking so one doesn't get caught off-guard. In that case, killing all enemies within reach would be a better choice. Once inside the building, many Merryweather units will open fire on the player, while up to 4 members will protect the railgun inside the room it is located in. When the player picks up the gun, they cannot change weapons, or drop the weapon, and must use it to kill any units on the way out. The Railgun will have infinite ammo and using it will not jeopardize the supplies' stock. This mission is unique in that the player's death during delivery will result in failure of the mission, so being alert with the railgun but avoiding close-range shots is recommended. Also, after taking the railgun, the player's health and armor would refill back to full, which should assist breaking out of the facility. There can be multiple Railguns if there are more than one person in the organization/MC. In that case, the mission would fail only if all supplies are destroyed. Note that the player can use other weapons while inside a vehicle, as the Railgun is a heavy weapon (thus unusable in vehicles). Though they still cannot switch to other drive-by weapons and can only use the one they equip by default when entering a vehicle. Upon exiting the facility, multiple armed Merryweather units will arrive in pairs of Merryweather Mesas as well as Buzzard Attack Choppers and Insurgent Pick-Ups. If the player is at the Los Santos Naval Port, then Agent 14 would also mark the locations of several nearby armed Buzzards that the player(s) can use to escape. In the Humane Labs scenario, Agent 14 would suggest the players to use the Tippers with one riding shotgun on the bed of the truck (Multiplayer only). Alternatively, the player can steal the Insurgent Pick-Ups and use them for a smooth getaway. These trucks can be destroyed within a single Railgun shot unless the enemies leave the vehicle. The Railgun will be located at one of two locations: *Humane Labs and Research - The Railgun is located in the same room that contained the neurotoxin in Monkey Business. *Los Santos Naval Port Resupply-GTAO-Railgun-HumaneLabs.PNG|Go to Humane Labs. Resupply-GTAO-Railgun-HackSecurityPanel.PNG|Hack the security panel. Resupply-GTAO-Railgun-MerryweatherAgents.PNG|Merryweather units inside the facility. Resupply-GTAO-Railgun-StealSupplies.PNG|Steal the supplies. Resupply-GTAO-Railgun-ArmedWithRailgun.PNG|Armed with the Railgun. Resupply-GTAO-Railgun-UnableToUseOtherWeapons.PNG|Note the mission warning - the player cannot use other weapons while armed with the railgun. Rhino Tank Paleto Bay Training Grounds Murrieta Heights Fort Zancudo |target = Rhino Tank Supplies |fail = The Supplies were destroyed. |reward = |unlockedby = Reaching Rank 1. Playing as a VIP/CEO / MC |protagonists = 1-4 GTA Online Protagonists (In organization/motorcycle clubs) 1-29 GTA Online Protagonists (Rival organizations/motorcycle clubs/players) |todo = Go to Location. Steal the Supplies. Deliver the Supplies to the Bunker. }} The Rhino Tank itself is proved useful for the bunker staff in this mission. The player must acquire a tank from a military weaponry testing zone. Multiple Barracks transport trucks and Cargobobs are dashed around the area, and the Rhino Tank needed is found guarded by military personnel. Entering the area instantly gives the player a 4-star wanted level. The military will begin to open fire on the player and any playing associates, as well as responding police. The player can choose to play it "safe" and shoot all the military units while taking cover from a safe vantage point, or alternatively run into the battlefield and steal the tank, taking out targets on the way if necessary. The Rhino can be driven back to the bunker, however if distance is a problem, there are Cargobob heavy-lift helicopters located at the scene, which can lift the Rhino back to the bunker. These Cargobobs have very high damage resistance during the mission and have an extended hook so the tank can be attached much easier. It can be kept post-mission, though it would not retain the extra resistance. Also, if the player is using the Cargobob to take the tank back, they would be notified by the game to keep the helicopter steady so the player in the tank can shoot down the helicopters. This appears even if there's nobody in the tank. When taking the Rhino Tank, military Crusaders will spawn on-ground (Fort Zancudo only), while Savage gunship helicopters will spawn in air. The aerial enemies would not use on-board weaponry, although soldiers would shoot it with Carbine Rifles, and can be ignored since the provided Cargobob's windows are impregnable. Upon arriving a certain distance (usually 0.3 miles) away from the bunker, Agent 14 informs the player by text that the pursuit is called off. The active wanted level is removed, only the Savages persist. Once the distance to the bunker is only a few hundred feet, the Savages retreat. The military testing zone can be at one of three locations: *Paleto Bay Training Grounds, North Point, Paleto Bay. *Murrieta Oil Field, Murrieta Heights. *Fort Zancudo hangar. Resupply-GTAO-RhinoTank-GoToFortZancudo.PNG|Go to Fort Zancudo. Resupply-GTAO-RhinoTank-StealSupplies.PNG|Steal the supplies. Resupply-GTAO-RhinoTank-StealSuppliesFortZancudo.PNG|Fort Zancudo Airbase Hangar location. Resupply-GTAO-RhinoTank-Cargobobs.PNG|Cargobobs will be parked near the tank. Resupply-GTAO-RhinoTank-DeliverSupplies.PNG|Deliver supplies. Resupply-GTAO-RhinoTank-CargobobbingRhinoTank.PNG|Cargobob-ing the Rhino Tank to the bunker. Resupply-GTAO-RhinoTank-CalledOffPursuit.PNG|Called off the pursuit. Rival Competition This resupply mission will require the player to take out a rival organization and all their product before the location of the supplies are revealed. Upon exiting the bunker, Agent 14 makes the player aware that the location of the supplies will be revealed once the competition are taken out. A location of the rival competition will be displayed, and on arrival, a large amount of organization members and all their supplies will be displayed as red targets on the map. At the bottom right of the HUD, a bar indicating what's left of the rival operation is shown when the player arrives. The player should destroy all the crates and vehicles - at least one Insurgent Pick-Up (live with a crew member on the gunner seat) and a Mule loaded with crates will be onsite, as well as a stationary Buzzard inside the compound. The remaining targets will be explosive crates that explode after a few rounds of a gun as well as defending enemies. Numerous Buzzard Attack Choppers will also spawn in pairs and attempt to defend their product. None of their vehicles can be used by the player and the defending Buzzards would also count as part of the rival operation. After the rival operation has been destroyed, Agent 14 will reveal the supplies' location. The location is usually nearby. At the location, a white Pharte Gas Burrito containing the supplies will be found. It is advised to use a Cargobob to airlift the van back to the bunker, as enemies would be very troublesome, and by the fact that there would be no aerial resistance from this point on. En route to the bunker, pursuers will attack in Kurumas. These cars are unique in their damage resistance property - They are considerably weak before the occupants exit and provided the engine takes a dozen shots from a drive-by weapon, they will explode. If the occupants exit, then the car's resistance goes back to a typical road-worthy vehicle until they go back in. Locations of the rival competition: *Los Santos Department of Water & Power depot, Rancho *Los Santos Department of Water & Power depot, Vinewood Hills *Los Santos International Airport depot, Los Santos International Airport. Location of supplies: *Beneath the Olympic Freeway, Mission Row. *Autopia Parkway, Los Santos International Airport. Technical Custom This resupply mission involves the new Technical Custom pickup truck. The pickup truck is located on a site with The Lost MC or The Professionals members guarding it, along with one on-board the gun placement itself, and the player is required to steal the vehicle. This Technical Custom is fitted with bodywork modifications(heavy chassis armor) and the vehicle weapon upgrade(7.62mm minigun), along with custom armor and wheels. Taking damage would not jeopardize the quality, though it must not be destroyed. Cargobob is unable to lift it back to the bunker. On the way back to the bunker, pairs of black Fugitives and Buzzard Attack Choppers will chase the player. Locations of the Technical Custom: *Redwood Lights Track *Del Perro Beach *Buccaneer Way, Terminal Resupply-GTAO-TechnicalCustom-GoToDelPerroBeach.PNG|Go to Del Perro Beach. Resupply-GTAO-TechnicalCustom-DeliverSupplies.PNG|Deliver supplies. StealSupplies-GTAO-TechnicalCustom-front.PNG|The Technical Custom used during the mission. (Rear quarter view) Truck Packages Some supplies may be in the back of trucks. This scenario is similar to the helicopter package scenario, although this mission takes place on ground. 5 trucks are located around the state and only one has the supplies on-board. The player is given a Dune Buggy or Dune FAV to help, although it is recommended to use an armed vehicle, preferably an air vehicle like the Hydra and even the Oppressor, to quickly get from truck-to-truck and destroy them. When the right truck is destroyed, the supplies will be dropped and the player can collect them. Usually a Dune Buggy would be provided if there's only a single person in the Organization/MC, and Dune FAV would appear if there are more than one. On the way back, pairs of Buzzard Attack Choppers and Dubsta2s will spawn, attempting to take back their supplies. The chasers would be Los Santos Triads. Resupply-GTAO-Trucks-DuneFAV.PNG|Dune FAV or Dune Buggy provided. Resupply-GTAO-TruckPackages-DestroyTrucks.PNG|Destroy the trucks. Resupply-GTAO-TruckPackages-TrucksMapLocation.PNG|The trucks' locations marked on the map. Resupply-GTAO-TruckPackages-DestroyingATruck.PNG|Destroying a truck. Resupply-GTAO-TruckPackages-StealSupplies.PNG|Steal the supplies. Resupply-GTAO-Trucks-Enemies.PNG|Enemies pursuing on-land in Dubsta2s. Youga Classic A rusty Youga Classic is found parked at a specific location. This mission simply requires the player to pick the van up and take it back to the warehouse - the player can choose to drive the van back, or use a Cargobob to fly it back. After collecting the Youga Classic, a one-star wanted level or four waves of cartel members in Huntley S's could be triggered, or sometimes, nothing will happen and the player can deliver the vehicle without trouble. Locations of the Youga Classic: *Great Ocean Highway, near Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. *Alta Street, near the garbage center, South Los Santos. *RON Alternates Wind Farm, parked inside a generator unit. *Union Road, next to the railway, San Chianski Mountain Range. *El Burro Heights, southeast of the Car Scrapyard under the water tower, near El Burro Boulevard. *Paleto Cove, next to a shack at Procopio Beach. Resupply-GTAO-YougaClassic-GoToAltaStreet.PNG|Go to Alta Street. Resupply-GTAO-YougaClassic-StealSupplies.PNG|Steal the supplies. Resupply-GTAO-YougaClassic-DeliverSupplies.PNG|Deliver the supplies. Youga2-GTAO-front-BunkerResupply.png|The Youga Classic. (Rear quarter view) Distract Police (Multiplayer Co-Op exclusive) A Police Riot containing the supplies would be marked on the map for the CEO/MC President, whist the other members would know the location of the white Ruiner 2000 with limo window tint. The Police Riot would be guarded by 2-4 LSPD officers with a Police Maverick (Sometimes air ambulance variant can spawn). If a direct attack approach was executed or the police are provoked, a 4-star wanted level would be obtained. The other members need to obtain a 4-star wanted level and keep it on until the CEO/MC President delivers the supplies. The mission is not limited to the Ruiner 2000 provided any the player/s can use whatever vehicle they want, though the Ruiner 2000 provided has better damage resistance and infinite rockets, allowing for more havoc to be caused quickly. The wanted level cannot be removed by Lester/Bribe Authorities or getting Wasted, just like in Hostile Takeover. If the members cause havoc and they kept it going for a while, the CEO/MC President can witness the police officers boarding the Police Maverick and flying away. Once they have gone far enough, they can steal the vehicle and deliver it without further resistance. However if they provoke the LSPD, or meet their 4-star wanted level teammates, they would also get a 4-star wanted level that cannot be removed. If that happens, it would be cut down to one-star when they are near the bunker and Agent 14 would text the player to lose the heat. At this point, the wanted level can be removed normally. Dying would not cause the supplies to be confiscated by the LSPD, although the player needs to dash back to the van to deliver the supplies after respawning. Once delivered, everyone in the Organization/MC would lose their wanted level. Ballistic Equipment (Multiplayer Co-Op Exclusive) Depending on the number of players, a certain amount of Ballistic Equipment armor is located inside crates in either Fort Zancudo or in the Los Santos International Airport. Guarded by military personnel no matter the location, the players must clear the way to the equipment crate(s) and grab it. The player(s) will be armed with an unlimited ammunition minigun together with the armor, which is the supply. If a player with the mission's Ballistic Equipment dies, the supply will be lost, much like the Railguns resupply. They will barely be able to move with it, while being able to take an insane amount of hits before death. Players without the supply must acquire Flatbeds nearby for the equipment to be carried back to the Bunker. The supply carrier will be followed by the Military, Savage Helicopters, and consequent from the mayhem caused, the Police. Resupply-GTAO-BallisticEquipment-Flatbeds.jpg|Going to the Flatbeds. Resupply-GTAO-BallisticEquipment-DeliverSupplies.jpg|Deliver supplies. References Navigation Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Organizations Category:Missions in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online